


Wings

by biknifeboy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Bad Girl Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Coming of Age, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Lesbian Veronica Lodge, Romantic Fluff, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biknifeboy/pseuds/biknifeboy
Summary: They met the summer before junior break, or as Betty likes to call it- The Best Summer of her Life- purely due to the fact that during this summer she made new friends and some stupid mistakes but most importantly- she fell in love.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Valerie Brown, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first attempt at fan fiction, its pretty boring now but it gets interesting in a chapter or two :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met the summer before junior year, or as Betty likes to call it- The Best Summer of her Life- purely due to the fact that during this summer she made new friends and some stupid mistakes but most importantly- she fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing so I hope y'all like it, also I'll be adding more tags as I post the chapters!

_Damn these walls  
In the moment we’re ten feet tall  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
For the rest of our lives _

* * *

They met the summer before junior year, or as Betty likes to call it- The Best Summer of her Life- purely due to the fact that during this summer she made new friends and some stupid mistakes but most importantly- she fell in love. 

* * *

Betty Cooper was the epitome of perfection. She lived on Elm Street, with her suburbian mother- always striving for excellence in everything she did, her father- who ran the Riverdale Register, the town's local newspaper, which Betty was expected to take over after graduating from college. She had her whole life planned out for her. Study, maintain a good 4.0 GPA, major in journalism at Yale, graduate with a writers degree, return to Riverdale to run the Register; it was all perfectly in place...except for that one tiny detail- she absolutely hated this plan. No, hated would be an understatement. She _despised_ it. 

She never had a passion for writing. Yes, she was good; one of the best in her little town in fact, but she never felt anything for it. Over the years, Betty realised she’d never fit into her family, her mother would dress her in fluffy pastel sweaters, her hair always in a tight ponytail at the top of her head, always picture perfect; but that wasn't her. She learned to keep up an appearance. To be Riverdale’s Golden Girl Next Door in everyone’s eyes, nice to everyone, always helping the old woman cross the street. Bidding her elders a good morning when she walked past them on her way to school. She hated it (ok, maybe the niceness grew on her a bit but she hated everything else). The moment Betty had some time to herself however, she’d grab her things and go over to the Southside of Riverdale. The one place she truly felt like she could be herself. She always made it a point to go there once in every two days otherwise she’d lose her mind because sometimes, when you go your whole life pretending to be someone you’re not, you might just forget who you really are. Betty didn't want that.  
No one would've thought that she felt like an outsider in her own family. That she didn't feel at home with her parents. She was good at hiding it.

Betty knew what she was going to do. The moment she was eighteen she would run away from this god forsaken town. Maybe go live in New York, considering its the closest city, but she didn't really care. All that mattered was that she left this stupid place she had to call home. She couldn't wait to get away, she would have left already if it weren't for Archie. Betty was never good at making friends. Sure, she knew quite a few people, some of whom probably consider her a friend, but she couldn't stand any of them. Archie was her neighbour for as long as she could remember. Honestly, he was the only human being in this town she could stand.

Until he wasn't the only one.

And Betty knew she would owe him forever after that summer. 

* * *

They were walking to the bijoux, and Archie was rambling on and on about something she couldn't seem to get herself to care about. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a woman walking up to her, the woman looked quite familiar but Betty just couldn't put her finger on why. Then realisation occurred. “Uh Arch- let’s go this way today-” , she said as she hastily turned onto another street trying to avoid the woman. “What- Betty we’ll be twenty minutes late if we go from there, let's just go from here ,'' Archie was cut off with a sharp nudge into his ribs from Betty’s elbow. “Betty what the fu-'', he stopped as he saw Betty sharply nod her head towards the woman walking towards them, a big - fake - smile on her face. “Well I guess we could afford to be a bit late”, Archie started but he stopped when he knew it was too late. “Elizabeth!”, came a loud high pitched sing-song voice. Betty winced and sighed before turning on her heels to look at Sierra McCoy, the woman who ran the book club her mother had been attending for a month now. She plastered the biggest smile she could muster on her face before speaking.  
“Hey Ms. McCoy, how’ve you been?”  
“Just great Elizabeth, you don't seem to be doing bad either, and please call me Sierra”, the middle-aged woman said as she embraced Betty in a tight hug, kissing both her cheeks.  
“Well, Ms.Mc- _Sierra_ , this has been nice but I should really be going if Archie and I wanna catch the movie”, Betty said, failing to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Ms. McCoy looked a little taken aback by this statement but in no time collected herself . “Of course Betty dear, and say hi to your mother for me when you get home!” Betty nodded curtly before grabbing Archie by the arm and briskly walking towards the bijoux.  
“What was that all about?”, Archie questioned while trying to keep up with Betty.  
“She’s the lady who runs that stupid book club my mother’s been attending, I just do not have the energy to be nice to anyone right now.”, Betty rambled while shaking her head letting out a huff. “Now, what were you saying?”, she said looking down at the gravel beneath her feet and kicking away a few pebbles as they walked. “Oh right- So, we can probably meet them around like seven today, Veronica’s totally freaking out about it-”, he was cut off by Betty- “Wait wait wait wait- who the fuck is Veronica and why is she freaking out and who are we meeting at seven?”, she questioned as she looked at him apologetically. She should really start listening to what Archie says. 

Archie looked at her, not surprised because he knew his best friend, she never listened to anything anyone said. “Ok, I’ll start again- Last night, there was a party at thornhill”, Betty rolled her eyes, “Is there ever _not_ a party at thornhill? Cheryl’s always seeming to celebrate something or the other-”, she stopped short when Archie gave her a look telling her to let him continue. “Sorry about that- go on.” He gave out a chuckle before speaking.  
“Anyways, last night at the party, I met this girl Veronica, apparently she used to go to Seaside High before she moved houses and now goes to Riverdale High, and we both really clicked-”  
“Do you like her?!”, Betty interrupted, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. She was sick of Archie moping over his ex-girlfriend, Valerie.  
“I mean- yeah she’s nice”, he said, being unable to keep the smile out of his voice. “As I was saying, she has a friend who she wants to set someone up with and well,” he paused for a second, as though he was trying to find the right words, “well lets just say I may or may not have set you up with a total stranger”, he finished abruptly. “You _what?!_ ”, Betty exclaimed, the thought of being set up with someone she’s never met just didn't sit right with her.  
“Hear me out Betty- I trust Veronica and she says this guy’s amazing!”  
“Archie you met her last night at a party! You were probably drunk out of your mind, I bet you don't even know her last name.”, Betty countered with a frustrated tone in her voice as she looked away from him, internally cussing at how she landed such a dumbass as her only friend.  
“Lodge”  
“What? Archie what are you-”  
“Her name is Veronica Cecilia Lodge, she used to live in New York before moving here after her parents got divorced. She wants to start her own business. Her favourite colour is burgundy, she hates all shellfish except lobster and she had a dog named Bongo who died of cancer when she was eleven.”, Archie stated before stopping to look Betty in the eye.  
“Archie, that doesn't justify you setting me up with god knows who, I mean he could be a- ”  
“Just trust me Betty, I have a good feeling about this.”

* * *

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Betty occasionally trying to protest and Archie drowning her out with a “You’re doing this Betty, besides it's just one date what could go wrong?”  
When they reached the Bijoux, there was a dreadfully long line for the popcorn, but Betty insisted they get some.  
“Betty it’s just popcorn we can get some during the break”  
“No, Archie you don't get it- all the good popcorn is gone by then and we’re left with the burnt half cooked kernels.” She replied smiling at the menu board before turning to him.  
“Betty, we won't get any seats if we don't go now”  
The line moved forward a fraction of a foot.  
“Oh please, it's a serial killer documentary, Archie, I'd be surprised if there was anyone other than us in there.” Riverdale wasn't exactly a town that was into murderous television, so Archie assumed she was right.  
“You know I still don't get why you love serial killer documentaries so much”  
“They're _fun_ Arch.” She teased.

It took them fifteen whole minutes to get to the counter and by the time they reached there, the popcorn and Betty had to settle for a plate of tortilla chips. This day was starting to get annoying, and then it got worse.  
Betty was right- the theatre was mostly deserted except for a man who looked to be in his twenties sitting in the far corner and a raven haired boy and girl- about their age from the looks of it- in the middle of the theatre. _The middle of the theatre?_ That's where Betty always preferred to sit. It had the best acoustics and the view of the screen in the room. She figured she could settle for a row behind them.  
As the documentary started playing Betty heard the girl in front of her whisper something to the boy. It must have been something funny considering the boy let out a little chuckle before commenting, “It’s all about the gore, Ronnie.”  
That was when Archie shot up and leaned forward to try and look at the girl in front of Betty.  
“Veronica?! Holy shit- Hey there!”  
“Archie?! Oh my god Hi!” the girl, Veronica exclaimed as she turned her head towards him.  
“Wait- what are you doing here? Watching a serial killer documentary?” he questioned smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. The raven haired boy seemed as annoyed as Betty was. She just wanted to watch the documentary in solitude.  
“Well, I could ask you the same thing Archie!” her words came out unnaturally high pitched, which kind of scared Betty. “No, I’m only here because _Jughead_ ,” she nudged the boy, “said he wanted me to watch this and practically dragged me out here.” Betty watched as the raven haired boy, Jughead, shrugged giving a smirk. “Serial Killer documentaries are fun, ok?”  
Betty’s face lit up, here she was thinking she might be some type of deranged psychopath for spending a majority of her free time watching serial killers when this man, ravishly handsome not to mention, was dragging out his friends to watch them with him. She snapped back into reality when she heard Archie say her name.  
“You and Betty here are already perfect for eachother”  
Betty glared at him, she would be lying if she said she wasn't interested but every single attempt Archie had made at setting her up with someone ended in one of them losing interest. 

“Since Jughead here has a new serial killer buddy to watch with, what do you say we go catch another movie?” Veronica said, holding her hand out for Archie, who gladly took it and walked away with her.  
“Have fun you two, don't kill anyone” veronica called out as they went through the doors

Jughead glanced at her, a smirk making its way to his lips.  
“Hey”  
She had no faith that this wouldn't be the same as every other try.  
“Hi”

She was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little shorter than the first one because ~writers block~ but so far I have some pretty good ideas for this story, the first few chapters are just the build up so enjoy

* * *

_Oh, lights go down  
In the moment we're lost and found  
And I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly_

* * *

“So are you gonna sit down or?” Jughead spoke, gesturing the empty seat next to him after an awkward minute of watching Archie and Veronica leave the now empty theatre.  
“What? Oh- yeah sorry, I was just..thinking” Betty said as she slowly sat down, her eyes wandering from her lap, to his hands which were holding an unusually large bucket of popcorn (now she knows why there wasn't any for her and Archie to get) to his face. 

“What?” he asked with a chuckle when he saw a longing expression plastered on her face.   
“Can I have some of that, there wasn't any left when we went to get some because _somebody_ took most of what was left.” Betty said as she pointed to the bucket of popcorn.  
“Are you guilt tripping me into giving you _my popcorn_?”  
“Mhm, I sure as hell am.”  
“Wow” he replied with a surprised look before turning to the screen where the documentary had just started to play.  
“What? Didn’t peg me for the manipulative kind?” Betty asked teasingly   
“I didnt take you for the serial killer kind either, yet here we are, so I figured it best not to peg you at all, now would you mind shutting up so I can watch?”  
“Maybe if you let me have some of that popcorn I will, either way, do you really expect yourself to finish that whole thing all alone?”  
“You underestimate me, Cooper”  
“How do you know my last name? You been stalking me?”  
“Dont flatter yourself, everyone in town knows who you are”  
She didnt have to ask why that was, she knew well enough the reputation her mother had practically shoved into her hands to uphold, she’d been upholding it for 17 years now, and she could feel her knees getting weak from the pressure. 

“Just give me the popcorn” Betty snapped  
“Alright, alright here you go” he placed the bucket between both their seats and took a handful before saying “Its Jones by the way.”  
“What?  
“You were wondering about my last name? Its Jones” he chewed on his popcorn as he turned to look at her, her face perplexed at first, then curving into a huge smile. He could look at that smile forever.  
“Ok then, _Jones_ , I would dare you to finish that whole bucket but I think I’m gonna save that for another time, I’m craving popcorn right now”  
“There’s gonna be another time?”  
Betty blushed. She was sure he wouldnt be able to see it in the dim lighting of the movie theatre but still, as a precaution, she turned her face away from him and the flickering light of the screen, now featuring a family member of a victim speaking between sniffles and sobs, for a second before turning back,  
“I mean with Archie and your friend, Veronica, around, theres bound to be one, isnt there?”  
He chuckled, and Betty swore it was one of the most amazing sounds she’d heard in her life.  
“Well,” he began, sinking deeper into his seat and picking out a handful of popcorn, “You’re not wrong”   
“Whats the deal between you and Veronica anyway? Like how do you two know each other?”  
Jughead raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her soda, watching the screen intently.  
When he didnt answer she turned to look at him, still slurping her soda through a straw.   
“Oh, we dated for a little while a couple months ago” Bettys stomach flipped, she wanted to ask what happened between them but all she could muster up was a little “Oh”, her voice quiet and small, then she took another sip of her soda.   
“Theres no need to be jealous Cooper, we broke up because she’s gay.” He said bluntly, sending Betty into a coughing fit as she choked on the grape flavoured drink.  
“Shit, You okay?” Jughead asked as he patted her back.  
“She’s gay?!” Betty sputtered out as her coughs slowed down.  
“Well not exactly” Betty gave him a confused look.  
He sighed before explaining, “She hasnt come to terms with the fact yet, its pretty obvious once you get to know her, she just wont admit it, something about her family not accepting her, when we got together freshman it was pretty obvious from the start that there was nothing between us, eventually I told her we werent working the night after I saw her drunk kissing Cheryl Blossom at her back to school party, took me a whole year to do that but we became good friends in the process.”  
“Hold on there just a minute- Cheryl? As in, _my cousin_ Cheryl?”  
“Yeah, Veronica’s had a thing for her forever”  
“Wait- then what is she doing with Archie?”  
“Its like I told you, she hasnt come to terms with herself yet and she’s dating every boy who seems ever so slightly appealing to her so she can convince herself that she isnt attracted to women.”  
“Jughead thats...thats horrible, she’s doing this because of her family?”  
“Well, she thinks they wont accept her and kick her out, but I’ve met them and I’m sure they wouldnt give a single fuck about her sexuality, as long as she’s happy, they’re happy. I guess Veronica just doesnt know that yet.”  
Betty looked down at the seats in front of her, thinking. No one should have to go through that. Then suddenly, it hit her.  
“What about Archie? I mean, he’s whipped for her, we’re just supposed to let her lead him on?”  
“Well, you can always just tell him to back off, no garuntee he’ll listen but you cant try”  
“Yeah theres no way in hell he’ll listen to me” Betty said with a laugh, this was the easiest she’s felt around anyone, other than Archie.  
“What about you two? How’d you and Archie meet?”  
“Oh well thats a funny story, he’s lived next door for as long as I can remember and one day when we were like six, I was picking flowers and I saw these really pretty purple ones in his backyard through a hole in the fence, so I snuck into his house one evening and went to pick some of the flowers when a football hits me in the head, turns out it was Archie who thought I was a garden gnome come to life trying to steal something” she giggled before continuing, “Mr.Andrews still apologizes for that incident sometimes”  
When Jughead didnt say anything she turned to look at him, only to catch him watching her, it felt like he was looking deep into her soul, searching for something.   
“What is it?” she asked when a couple of seconds went by, both of them as lost in eachothers eyes as the other. All other sound in the theatre seemed to quite down to a distant hum.

“You’re not who I thought you were, Betty”  
“Who am I?”  
“You..” he paused, as if searching for the right words, “You pretend to be what’s expected from you, but thats not...you.”   
“Who am I then, Jughead?”  
“I was hoping you’d fill me in on that part” he said with a soft smile. Betty was suddenly aware of how close they were to eachother, their faces barely an inch apart, their breaths mingling. She was also aware of the fact that she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him really fucking bad, which was when he cupped her cheek with one hand and rested the other on hers which was on her knee before kneeling in for a kiss, and she wasted no time in kissing him back.   
After what felt like minutes, much to her disappointment, he pulled away, his forehead touching hers.   
Neither of them said anything as he traced her jaw with his fingertips until Betty broke the silence.  
“Did you know I was gonna kiss you or did you just go with your instincts?”  
“I knew” he said with a breathy chuckle, pulling further away, but not letting go of her hand.  
Betty opened her mouth to ask how he knew before he was speaking again.  
“I have a way of reading people”  
Betty let out a small laugh.  
“Ok then..what am I thinking about right now?” she inquired while playing with his fingers..  
He looked at her a moment before breaking out into a smile.  
“What?” she couldnt help but grin too, he had one of those smiles that made everyone else around him smile too, like his happiness was contagious.   
He didnt say anything instead kept smiling while shaking his head.  
“What is it?” she asked, starting to laugh again.  
“You have the kind of expression that someone who’s gonna do something incredibly stupid would have on their face”  
Betty smirked. He was onto her.  
She took one last glance at the huge screen, now rolling the end credits before asking him,

“Wanna get out of here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this chapter, im trying to spice things up a bit more in the next one but since my midterms are coming up, i might not have the chance to write so often so it could take a while, so just bear with me :)


End file.
